Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 9/2/18 - 9/8/18 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *9/3/18 - 10am - Too Hop to Handle/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Drip-Along Daffy *9/4/18 - 10am - High and the Flighty/Ham in a Role, A/Tree Cornered Tweety/Fool Coverage/No Parking Hare/Ain't She Tweet *9/5/18 - 10am - Stupor Duck/Cat's Paw/Compressed Hare/Feather Bluster/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A *9/6/18 - 10am - Stupor Salesman, The/Superior Duck/Fox Terror/Porky Chops/Zipping Along/Boulder Wham! *9/7/18 - 10am - Superior Duck/Fox Terror/All Fowled Up/Porky Chops/Zipping Along/Boulder Wham! BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/3/18 - 8am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *9/3/18 - 8:30am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *9/4/18 - 8am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *9/4/18 - 8:30am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *9/5/18 - 8am - School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *9/5/18 - 8:30am - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *8/6/18 - 8am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *8/6/18 - 8:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *9/7/18 - 8am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *9/7/18 - 8:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard NEW LOONEY TUNES *9/2/18 - 10am - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *9/2/18 - 10:30am - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *9/3/18 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *9/3/18 - 7:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *9/4/18 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *9/4/18 - 7:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *9/5/18 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *9/5/18 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *9/6/18 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *9/6/18 - 7:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *9/7/18 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *9/7/18 - 7:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *9/8/18 - 10am - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *9/8/18 - 10:30am - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki